A known coupling nut is in the form of an internally threaded ring that is adapted to be threadably advanced concentrically over an externally threaded member to establish a coupled connection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,882 discloses a known coaxial connector having a known coupling nut that is threadably advanced over another, mating electrical connector.
Rotating the known coupling nut by a tool, for example, a wrench having a torque limiting feature, will threadably advance the coupling nut until resistance to farther rotation meets a torque limit set by the tool.
The torque limiting feature on the tool enlarges the tool, which results in the tool being too large to fit over a coupling nut that is located in a confined space.
A desired torque limiting feature on the coupling nut would allow the coupling nut to receive a smaller tool, meaning a tool without a torque limiting feature.